


不熟

by HyukandHae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukandHae/pseuds/HyukandHae
Summary: ooc预警sp预警不能接受的请千万赶紧叉掉这个界面！！！





	不熟

李东海是最后一个知道李赫宰要去服现役的人。他知道李赫宰之前的警察厅因为户籍问题没有通过，但是他没有想到他会不加告知得直接选择现役，准确地说，只是瞒着他一个人而已。  
日巡结束回国之后两个人就开始商定服役的时间，一时间气氛也因为兵役这个话题而变得沉重。两个人之间不是没有过分别，只是这样长时间的这样类型的分离，还是第一次，谁都不愿意主动提起这件事。  
super camp上东海的直线球着实让李赫宰不知所措，他不敢对上那人清澈而又期待的眸子，该说的话也不知从何开口，只得草草应付了事。自己其实早已有了服现役的打算，此刻这些官方的说辞，只会让他内心更加过意不去。  
东海最终还是没能等到他想要的答案。

李东海是从网上得知李赫宰服现役的消息的。自那以后似乎两人的话便愈加少了起来，一方面是因为忙于准备，另一方面，则是一人单方面想逃避罢了。  
东海花了更多的时间呆在房间里，说是在写歌。快入伍了行程几乎没有，除去回家的时候，大部分时间仍待在宿舍。他总关着门，不愿让哥哥们进来，有时一待就是一整天，甚至连饭都不愿意出来吃，再有时就深更半夜往公司赶，去待个通宵。哥哥们都是明眼人，看他每天变着法倒腾自己，想要和他谈一谈，也多半是被拒绝。  
有点眼力见就知道这肯定是两个人之间的事了。  
队长当然就不能放任不管了，拉着李赫宰劝他：“赫宰啊，你们两个的事情还是要你们自己解决，好好谈谈吧，就快入伍了，有什么事也说个明白。都是成年人了，别总一天到晚小孩一样不明不白得瞎折腾。”李赫宰频频点头答应说好，他不是没想过办法，但他也深知东海的脾气，较起真来谁也没辙。

“叩叩。”  
“谁？”  
“我。”是个人都听得出来是李赫宰了，可是李东海压根不想看到他，日渐疏离的关系只会让见面变得尴尬。  
他没有说话，李赫宰权当这是默认了，按下把手直接进了屋。  
这个这么多天来第一次有外人进入的房间，显得有些混乱。桌上摊着几张草稿，旁边的废纸篓里扔满了纸团，每张纸团都被揉得皱皱的，似乎是在无声的控诉着主人的烦躁。

“我们谈一谈吧？”  
东海没有理他，继续在纸上写写划划。  
李赫宰一眼就看出来，这是在和自己闹脾气呢。  
“东海，谈一谈吧？”说罢也完全不等对方同意，擅作主张坐在了一边的椅子上。

这下东海是不得不直视他了。  
“如果你是来谈公事的话，马上都要入伍了，D&E小分队今年该回归的也回归了，SJ也还没有再次回归的计划，我看这是没有什么好谈的了。”  
“如果你要我们两个的事的话，我看我们同事之间也没什么好谈的吧？毕竟我们还只是不熟的同事不是吗，银赫xi？”

银赫xi几个字咬字显得格外明显，听得李赫宰莫名的不舒服。  
谁说李东海说不清话的，怼起人来直击要害，能说会道的很啊！

一时间几个“不熟的同事”“银赫xi”怼的李赫宰组织不好语言了，知道自己有罪在先，李赫宰只得退让。  
“东海啊，有什么话我们今天都说出来，都要入伍了，就不要让误会越来越深了吧？你这么折腾自己又是何必呢...”

提到入伍二字李东海只觉得来气。  
“我说了我不想来谈论私事，我还有事要做有歌要写，银赫xi也肯定要忙着为陆军现役最准备不是吗？有什么话下次再说吧。我做些什么生活方式怎么样作为同事，还是别多加干涉了吧！”

看吧，问题就是出在这里。这样明摆着的赶人，让李赫宰也淡定不下来了，看来来软的不行啊！

“东海，你还是这样不听我的话。”李赫宰叹着气，站了起来。  
东海正舒了口气看他终于要走了的时候，却没想到他却朝自己走了过来。

李赫宰像拎小猫一样抓着他的后颈，将人从椅子上提了起来，紧接着便双手反扣按在书桌上——在此之前还特地贴心地挪开了那几页摊在桌上写着歪歪扭扭的歌词的草稿。

 

“别动。”  
李赫宰看他泥鳅一样在桌上扭动挣扎着，话不多说朝他屁股上落了一巴掌。

？！

这下是李东海不淡定了。  
剧情变得太快突然自己怎么就变成了砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割了——还是以如此羞耻的方式。

“你干什么！阿西！放开我！”东海只想怎么能快点脱离这尴尬的姿势。小老虎被逼急了可是会咬人的！

“我让你别动！”李赫宰对于自己的话被无视了很不满，手上使了使力把人压得更紧，然后扬手又是一下，这回用了八成的力，多半是警告的意味。  
“啊疼！”  
“疼就对了，让你好好和我谈你不肯，非得这么被我压着才舒服吗？”

李东海不做声，看起来气焰弱了很多，让李赫宰很是满意。

“再给你个机会，要不要跟我谈谈？”李赫宰俯下身子问他。

“不熟的同事之间有什么好谈的...”这是小老虎和他最后的倔强，也不管自己是在多么危险的境地，反正逞强就对了。

“啪啪！”李赫宰闻言给他左右两边都狠狠来了一下，一口一个“不熟的同事”就像细密的针一样扎在心上，是细微但又不可忽视的疼痛。这种被自己的话回击的感觉真是会让人恼羞成怒的。  
“你是不是非要挑战我的耐心？嗯？”是严肃的语气。

李·总是没眼力见·东海也听出来他不是在开玩笑了，偷偷瞄了一眼发现是和少有几次他真正惹毛李赫宰前的征兆差不多。冷战归冷战，但东海也还不想把这件事搞得更糟糕。  
“谈吧谈吧，那你先放开我。”气势一下就弱了下去，小奶虎本质原形毕露。  
“不用，就这样谈。”

“是因为服兵役的事情和我闹不愉快吧？”  
东海默不作声。  
“啪！”  
“你刚才答应我什么来着？”  
“嗯...”东海声音闷闷的，被戳中痛处的感觉并不好受。

“那为什么要牵扯到其他成员？”  
“我哪有牵扯到他们！”  
“啪！”  
“没有？特哥希澈哥都来找你过不止一次吧？哥哥们那么忙还要来操心我们这些事，你是不是还不领情？嗯？是不是还觉得是哥哥们多管闲事了？”  
东海又不出声了。  
“问你话呢！”  
东海被说得红了眼眶。  
李赫宰承认，这几句话是重了一点，他自己也这么觉得，只是当他想到之前几个哥哥大半夜的刚结束了一天的录制又来帮他想办法处理这些私人的、本不必要的事，作为弟弟连这些事都要给哥哥添麻烦，心里就过意不去。

“你自己心里好好想想吧。你不回答那我就接着说了。”  
“这几天都待在房间里干什么？以为把自己关在这里就能解决问题了？这就是你选择解决问题的方式吗李东海？”  
“我写歌本来就要在安静的地方....”东海小小地争辩，尽管自己也觉得底气不足。一听到李赫宰严肃地喊他全名语气就又软了三分。

“啪啪！”李赫宰毫不犹豫地给了他重重的两下，现在都还在想着敷衍自己！  
“啊疼啊！”东海惊呼，思考着李赫宰是不是不爱他了。  
“忍着！你以为我不知道这种情况下能写出个什么歌来？你以为我真的不知道你在以写歌为借口逃避现实吗？”  
大家都是做着一样事情的人，心情烦躁的时候能写出点什么那才怕是真的见了鬼。

“还有，这几天日夜颠倒，变着法子折腾自己，这总是真的了吧？”  
这才是让李赫宰比较生气的一点，闹脾气归闹脾气，连身体的都不要就真的说不过去了。  
“觉也不睡，饭也不好好吃，是不是真的觉得无法无天没人管得了你了？嗯？是不是？”

李东海承认这是有赌气的成分在里面，但是被人一眼看破也真是太没面子了！  
“是又怎么样！那和你又有什么关系！”这个姿势已经够羞耻的了，现在还要他在这种情况下承认错误，我李东海不要面子的吗！  
“和我没关系吗？看来我今天真的要让你知道到底和我有没有关系了。”

李赫宰暂时放开了禁锢着东海的手，拿了旁边的一条数据线，对折了一下，便朝着东海的小屁股挥去，连续五下，每一下都用尽全力，光是这划破空气的声音就让人听得发怵。

“嘶——啊！”东海疼得直跺脚，眼泪也不自觉的在眼眶里打转。李赫宰怕不是疯了吧！

“现在呢？你觉得我管不管得着你？”  
“我....自己的身体....和你们又有什么关系！”疼得眼睛都眯起来了李东海还是不服软，反正已经挨揍了那索性就和李赫宰死磕到底吧！

“东海，看来你还是不知错。”  
李赫宰也实在是耗尽了耐心，一伸手解了对方的皮带，顺势将所有裤子拉了下去，只露出一个留着红痕的小屁股。那几下数据线的痕迹显得格外明显，有些轻微地肿胀。  
“啪！”  
这一下是数据线接触到皮肉的声音，一条红痕迅速肿了起来，显得格外突兀。李赫宰用了八成的力。

“是不是觉得男朋友也管不了你了？”李赫宰看东海委屈得直抹眼泪，加上自己下手这么狠，说不心疼是假的。  
“赫....好疼....”是撒娇的语气。

“那你说，错没错？”  
......  
“错没错？”李赫宰的手抵在了烫烫的小屁股上以示威胁。  
“错了....”  
“错哪儿了？”  
....  
“嗯？”李赫宰把数据线又摆在了东海的臀上。

“你别打我！我说！我....不该让哥哥们担心，不该无缘无故和你冷战，不该折腾自己。”  
“那该不该罚？”  
“赫！你不会还要打我吧！很疼的，我知道错了！”  
“该不该罚？”

....  
“该....”东海羞红了脸，声音小的几乎听不见。  
李赫宰倒是很满意他的认错态度。

“赫，真的很疼！能不能不打我了？我再也不耍小脾气了！我会改的，我保证！”  
李赫宰看他这委屈巴巴的眼神怎么可能还狠得下心罚他。  
“好了，赫不打了。但是你要记住，之后再犯同样的错误的话，你的赫可有的是办法来罚你。”说罢将有些暧昧的眼神移向对方的下半身。  
李赫宰把人拉起来抱在怀里，双手轻轻地揉着那片红肿，低头耳语道：“东海啊，对不起。”  
道歉当然不是因为李赫宰凶了他，东海立刻反应到李赫宰要说什么。

酝酿了那么久的话到嘴边突然说不出了，他当然记得在出十周年特别专辑之前东海一边写Alright一边抹眼泪的场景，那个时候分离还远，但现在，真的已经近在咫尺了。  
“我知道，没有和你商量是我的不对，但是...或许分开这两年对于我们两个人都不是件坏事。”  
“你总是说是为我好，可是你真的不懂我想要什么！”东海的眼眶又红了起来，当时为了能留在首尔，自己报了警察厅，以为这就可以了，却没想到是赫宰因为户籍原因没有通过。

其实每一个了解李东海的人都知道，他并不是自己做不好那些事，只是他不喜欢孤独，想要有所依赖——既然明明可以争取到的。

可是李赫宰又怎么会不知道呢。他太了解他了，但他们也终要从男孩成长为男人。或许是从忙内的一句“其实赫宰哥和东海哥也没有那么好吧？”让他慌了神，好像是什么小秘密被人刺破，让他不得不重新审视他们之间的关系。感情是让人说不清道不明的东西，而他们需要比别人承担更多，两个人也真的应该互相给予时间和空间，想想对方在自己心中的位置，以及他们的未来。至于现在，杂七杂八的想法掩盖了内心的真实感受，李赫宰甚至觉得对于未来未知的一切毫无头绪，对于东海想要的那个答案，或者说，是一个承诺，自己还没办法真心地说出口。这句“我们不是答应给对方一点时间好好想想的吗”，还是东海之前告诉他的。

“东海，我知道你还在对我瞒着你这件事生气。但我们确实该给对方一点时间好好想想的。或许在同一个地方入伍...也不是想象中的那么好。你要是觉得无聊的话，始源和昌珉再过一段时间也会去的。”李赫宰不知道该怎么解释给对方听，对方的下巴蹭着他的颈窝，小声地吸着鼻子，他只能轻轻拍着对方的背来安慰他。

“可是他们和你不一样！”肩上的人小声啜泣着。  
我就只想要你啊。

李赫宰看他又开始掉眼泪心里也不好受，只能轻轻地唤着他的名字，又开始反思起来自己这么做是不是真的就对两个人都好了。看他这么伤心，李赫宰突然有了想反悔的冲动。

“东海？东海，就等这两年，好吗？两年之后，我会给你满意的答案，然后我们就再也不分开了，好不好？”李赫宰擦了擦那人脸上的泪，紧紧地将他搂在怀里，其实，他也是很讨厌分别的。


End file.
